1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric ozone toothbrush, more particularly to an electric toothbrush capable of synchronously utilizing the ozone released from an ozone generator to sterilize, deodorize, whiten the teeth, disinfect, ease pain and decontaminate during tooth brushing.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, although a conventional electric toothbrush is capable of cleansing the teeth and massage the gum, it is unable to sterilize, deodorize whiten the teeth or disinfect; more or less, every one has some tooth problems; therefore to have a good hygienic habit is more important than seeking dentist""s help when problems occur.
In view of the abovementioned, the inventor of the present invention guides the ozone into an electric toothbrush through utilizing the powerful strength of the ozone molecule as the strong oxidizing agent to radically sterilize the bacteria and virus existing among the teeth and completely oxidize and decompose the cancer causing chlorine in the faucet water thereby benefiting the general public.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide an electronic toothbrush which engages a coil tube of an ozone generator to a guide tube inside an electronic toothbrush thereby utilizing an air pump inside an ozone generator to guide the ozone into a bristle end of a brush head of the toothbrush for synchronously achieving the effects of sterilization, deodorization, whitening the teeth, disinfecting and detoxification during tooth brushing.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an electronic toothbrush wherein, while not engaging with an electronic toothbrush, the coil tube of the ozone generator works independently as an air cleanser to utilize the colorless and unique gas with fresh grass flavor discharged by the ozone generator as a deodorizing agent for cleansing lavatories.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide an electronic toothbrush wherein, while not engaging with an electronic toothbrush, the coil tube of the ozone generator engages with a bubble body placed in the water for utilizing the discharged ozone to completely oxidize and decompose the cancer causing chlorine, saturate and oxidize the water, reduce the size of the water molecule such that it can be fast absorbed in a human body thereby increasing the blood content and strengthening metabolism; therefore, to wash the face or take a shower with the ozone water is capable of achieving the effects of sterilization, skin whitening, and decontamination for beautifying, oxygenating and vitalizing the skin.
To enable a further understanding of the structural features and the technical contents of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.